The Polymerase Chain Reaction (PCR), with its sensitive and selective amplification of specific nucleic acid sequences has become a research tool of almost unparalleled importance, with applications in, for example, cloning, gene expression analysis, DNA sequencing, genetic mapping and diagnostics.
While one of the major attributes of the PCR process is its speed, often amplifying target sequences within minutes to hours, there is a need for real-time monitoring of PCR reactions. This is especially true for quantitative PCR methods, which seek to correlate the abundance of a detectable PCR product with the abundance of the template in the sample from which it was amplified. In those methods, because PCR amplification reaches a plateau or stationary phase in which the abundance of product no longer reflects the abundance of original template, and because sequence-specific variations in amplification efficiency are magnified by the process itself, it is often important to be able to visualize the amount of a target product at a given point in the amplification.
Moreover, real time monitoring of an amplification reaction permits far more accurate quantification of starting target DNA concentrations in multiple-target amplifications, because the relative values of close concentrations can be resolved by taking into account the history of the relative concentration values during the reaction. Real time monitoring also permits the efficiency of the amplification reaction to be evaluated, which can indicate whether reaction inhibitors are present in a sample.
Holland et al. (1991, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 88: 7276-7280), U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,015 and others have disclosed fluorescence-based approaches to provide real time measurements of amplification products during PCR. Such approaches have either employed intercalating dyes (such as ethidium bromide) to indicate the amount of double-stranded DNA present or they have employed probes containing fluorescence-quencher pairs (also referred to as the “Taq-Man” approach) where the probe is cleaved during amplification to release a fluorescent molecule the concentration of which is proportional to the amount of double-stranded DNA present. During amplification, the probe is digested by the nuclease activity of a polymerase when hybridized to the target sequence to cause the fluorescent molecule to be separated from the quencher molecule, thereby causing fluorescence from the reporter molecule to appear.
The Taq-Man approach uses an oligonucleotide probe containing a reporter molecule—quencher molecule pair that specifically anneals to a region of a target polynucleotide “downstream”, i.e. in the direction of extension of primer binding sites. The reporter molecule and quencher molecule are positioned on the probe sufficiently close to each other such that whenever the reporter molecule is excited, the energy of the excited state nonradiatively transfers to the quencher molecule where it either dissipates nonradiatively or is emitted at a different emission frequency than that of the reporter molecule. During strand extension by a DNA polymerase, the probe anneals to the template where it is digested by the 5′ to 3′ exonuclease activity of the polymerase. As a result of the probe being digested, the reporter molecule is effectively separated from the quencher molecule such that the quencher molecule is no longer close enough to the reporter molecule to quench the reporter molecule's fluorescence. Thus, as more and more probes are digested during amplification, the number of reporter molecules in solution increases, thus resulting in an increasing number of unquenched reporter molecules which produce a stronger and stronger fluorescent signal.
The other most commonly used real time PCR approach uses the so-called “molecular beacons” technology. This approach is also based upon the presence of a quencher-fluorophore pair on an oligonucleotide probe. In the beacon approach, a probe is designed with a stem-loop structure, and the two ends of the molecule are labeled with a fluorophore and a quencher of that fluorophore, respectively. In the absence of target polynucleotide, the complementary sequences on either end of the molecule permit stem formation, bringing the labeled ends of the molecule together, so that fluorescence from the fluorophore is quenched. In the presence of the target polynucleotide, which bears sequence complementary to the loop and part of the stem structure of the beacon probe, the intermolecular hybridization of the probe to the target is energetically favored over intramolecular stem-loop formation, resulting in the separation of the fluorophore and the quencher, so that fluorescent signal is emitted upon excitation of the fluorophore. The more target present, the more probe hybridizes to it, and the more fluorophore is freed from quenching, providing a read out of the amplification process in real time.
Both the Taq-Man and Beacons technologies are limited in that specialized individual double-labeled probes need to be generated for each gene target sequence.
The ability to “multiplex” (perform analysis of multiple genes in the same amplification reaction) in real-time amplification is limited to the optical separation of the commonly used fluorescence dyes. Typically, the maximal number of genes that can be analyzed in multiplex real-time reaction is limited to 4. In addition, the quantitative analysis often can be complicated by the presence of non-specific products of amplification
Capillary electrophoresis has been used to quantitatively detect gene expression. Rajevic at el. (2001, Pflugers Arch. 442(6 Suppl 1):R190-2) discloses a method for detecting differential expression of oncogenes by using Seven pairs of primers for detecting the differences in expression of a number of oncogenes simultaneously. Sense primers were 5′ end-labelled with a fluorescent dye and multiplex fluorescent RT-PCR results were analyzed by capillary electrophoresis on ABI-PRISM 310 Genetic Analyzer. Borson et al. (1998, Biotechniques 25:130-7) describes a strategy for dependable-quantitation of low-abundance mRNA transcripts based on quantitative competitive reverse transcription PCR (QC-RT-PCR) coupled to capillary electrophoresis (CE) for rapid separation and detection of products. George et al., (1997, J. Chromatogr. B. Biomed. Sci. Appl. 695:93-102) describes the application of a capillary electrophoresis system (ABI 310) to the identification of fluorescent differential display generated EST patterns. Odin et al. (1999, J. Chromatogr. B. Biomed. Sci. Appl. 734:47-53) describes an automated capillary gel electrophoresis with multicolor detection for separation and quantification of PCR-amplified cDNA.
Omori et al. (2000, Genomics 67:140-5) measures and compares the amount of commercially purchased α-globin mRNA by competitive PCR in two independently reverse transcribed cDNA samples using oligo(dT) primers. The oligo(dT) primers share a 3′ oligo(dT) sequence and a 5′ common sequence. In addition the oligo(dT) primer for each sample also contains a unique 29 nucleotide sequence between the 3′ oligo(dT) sequence and the 5′ common sequence. After the synthesis of first strand cDNA, PCR is performed to amplify the cDNA using a gene-specific primer and a uniquely labeled primer complementary to the common sequence. The amplified PCR products are then analyzed by spotting onto a detection plate of a fluorescence scanner.
There is a need in the art for real-time PCR methods that permit the visualization of the entire range of products in the PCR reaction. There is a further need in the art for real-time PCR methods that permit the monitoring of the amplification process for multiple amplification products in the same reaction, as well as a need for methods that monitor the amplification process for multiple products in the same reaction in a sample-specific manner.